Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to harvesting of agricultural produce. More particularly, this invention relates to rubber batts that are used in cotton strippers to remove or harvest cotton bolls from the associated cotton stalks on which the cotton bolls have been grown. Those having skill in the art are makers and users of cotton stripping equipment.